1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signalling devices, and more particularly to portable devices that can be expanded to display a signal to aid in locating someone carrying the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of many activities, especially sporting activities such as boating, water skiing or snow skiing, participants sometimes find themselves in distress situations in which it is difficult to locate them to provide aid. Thus, it is beneficial for such participants to carry devices which provide a highly visible signal, facilitating location of the participant when in distress. For example, water skiers often wear brightly colored vests that are easily seen while the skier is in the water.
However, such conventional devices suffer from several drawbacks. Life vests are difficult to see because they are largely submerged in the water when the wearer is in distress. In non-water related activities, wearing of a particular article of clothing for high visibility may be impractical or may be difficult to see when the wearer is in distress. For example, snow may cover or obstruct the view of the jacket of a snow skier. Moreover, wearing apparel is difficult to move quickly to aid in attracting attention.
Hand held signalling devices can be raised, such as above the snow or water level, and waved for high visibility, but such devices would involve other disadvantages. For example, holding the device leaves only one hand free. Mechanisms used for attaching other types of devices are available, but while use of such typical mechanisms to attach the device to the carrier may free the wearer's hand, such mechanisms suffer from other disadvantages.
Often such mechanisms comprise either a loop on the device to be held or a clip, such as a pen clip, which secures the device to a belt by pinching the belt. Devices with loops, however, require extra hardware anchored to the belt to removably accept the loop, or do not allow removal without opening the belt. Clips allow the device to accidentally fall off or be knocked from the belt.
The device may be secured by a cord that links the holder to a belt or strap of the carrier, but this would involve other problems. Thus, when in distress, the carrier first must locate the holder dangling from the end of the cord. If the cord is short, facilitating location of the flag holder, the carrier must also detach the cord from the carrier's belt or strap so that the flag holder may be held away from the belt or strap. Typically, the flag holder would be held over the carrier's head to signal for aid. On the other hand, if the cord is long enough to avoid the necessity of detaching it from the belt or strap, it is difficult to locate, especially in an emergency situation, and may tend to become entangled. Moreover, if a long cord is used, it may tend to get in the way of enjoyment of the carrier's activity when not in distress.
In addition, the carrier must take the extra steps of opening the flag holder and unfurling the flag before signalling for help. These several steps can be difficult as well as dangerous in the high-pressure emergency situations in which such devices frequently are used.
Accordingly, a device is still needed that can be carried by a person, yet allows both hands to remain free, that can be located quickly in an emergency and that can be raised quickly for signalling when the carrier is in distress.